grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Mari
Jobs *Rune Caster *Gunslinger *Polaris *Geas Description Full Name: Mari Ming Onnete Age: 'Unknown (above 600?) '''Likes: '''Speed reading, Interesting things '''Dislikes: '''Cacophony, ordinary things Mari is the last remaining survivor of an ancient kingdom once known as "Kounat." Having lost her memory, Mari no longer remembers who she is or where she is from. Mari possesses rune casting skills and magical abilities previously unheard of in this area of the world. She is immensely curious about the unknown and fascinated by subjects new to her. While satiating her curiosity by researching the monsters found inside the Temple of Destruction, Mari found herself face to face with the Grand Chase. Having her curiosity piqued by the Highlander skills of Sieghart, Mari decides to join them. Personality Mari cannot reveal her thoughts to people around her since she has been alone for a long time. But for the people who she is interested in or those she likes, she indirectly shows her feelings by acting discreetly nicely. She does not talk much normally and seems as if she is deeply in thought but gets a little chatty when she is talking about something she likes. When she likes something she can't get rid of it for a long while. Other *The actual reason of Mari joining the Chase is because Sieghart is a 600-year-old warrior. Because of his age, he may know a thing or two about her past. *Mari seems to be calm and quiet, but her tone makes her sound serious. *She appears to suffer from state-of-the-art depression. She also has a tendency to blurt out nonsense that ties with Kounat's history. *Though not mentioned in game, Mari is the heir to the royal family of Kounat, which was destroyed when Ashtaroth lost control of the Soul Stone-powered Aernas' Hammer. *When Mari awakened as Geas after she touched the Soul Stone and recovered her memories, she protected the Grand Chase with a force field before shattering the Soul Stone, disappearing in the resulting explosion, with only her earrings left behind as the remainder of her existence. Her fate, as of now, is uncertain. This is seemingly canon as Sieghart comments on her disappearance in the Wizard's Labyrinth and the Monster Train 301. Unlocking Her mission can be bought with 9800 Cash or 3000 GP Quotes *"Commencing Operation."'' *''"I'll do my best."'' *"You don't belong here." *"No one but fools here." *''"You are soft."'' *''"You are not completely useless."'' *''"Let's finish this."'' *''"Just this?!"'' *''"Target Analyzed. Neutralizing..."'' *''"Weather conditions optimal."'' *''"Are you on standby mode?"'' *''"You're not very efficient..."'' *''"Go!"'' *''"Fire!"'' *''"Test Case Zeta Gamma: Commence Operation"'' *''"This is excellent data."'' *''"You're just not up to speck."'' *''"Stop. Its getting ugly."'' *''"Never look back."'' *''"Now is the time to retreat."'' *''"Truth is a bitter pill to swallow"'' * Trivia *Mari was based on the Elsword character Eve. Much like Eve, Mari descends from an ancient Kingdom and uses machinery to aid her. *She is the only character with heterochromia. *There is much evidence that considers Mari a deity. Geas is defined as "someone who was exceptionally gifted into communicating with the divine" and "one who was a step closer to the deities than everyone else". Kounat was also founded by hybrids of humans and deities, and Mari is a member of Kounat's royal family. *In her pre-release in the Korean Server, she was seen wearing a robe asking questions and asking who she is, what is going on, and needing help with something. *Strangely, in her dialogue before she joins the Grand Chase, her identity is masked with '''"??????". This, however, does not apply to other characters (i.e. Amy, Dio). *She is one of three characters that has her full name known from their initial release. The others being Ronan (Erudon) and Elesis (Sieghart). However, neither Elesis' or Ronan's middle names are known, or whether they have one. *Mari is apparently 600 years old. This is confirmed in the Fortress of Ascension, where Ashtaroth claimed Sieghart was there during the Highlander's defeat and Kounat's fall. *Though many of Mari's quotes sound robotic, she has been confirmed to be a human. *Similar to Jin and Sieghart, all her skills seem to be based on the same thing. **1 bar is a type of launcher attack. **2 bars deploy an AoE or DoT effect. **3 bars have some kind of massive pushback weapon. *Mari is one of two characters that specializes in machinery, the other being Lire. In Lire's case, both Demi Shock & Magic Missile seemingly contain mechanical properties. *If one looks closely, the eye colors seem to switch places depending on the facing of the image. *There are hints to her mastery over controlling machinations with her first and last name, "Mari Onette," forming the word marionette, "a puppet which is controlled by strings from above".